


Уважаемый мистер Принц

by fandom_SnarryPower_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SnarryPower_2018/pseuds/fandom_SnarryPower_2018
Summary: Начало XX века (до 1920 г.), США. Воспитанник сиротского приюта Гарри Поттер, благодаря расположению и финансовой поддержке анонимного попечителя, получил возможность закончить колледж. Однако, не найдя для себя лучшего применения, решил вернуться в приют в качестве управляющего.Примечание: написано по мотивам произведений «Длинноногий дядюшка» и «Милый недруг», цитаты в эпиграфах – авторства Джин Уэбстер, и если вам показалось, что в уста Гарри вложены некоторые уже знакомые вам фразы, то вам не показало(с)ь, автор беззастенчиво кой-чего (с)тырил.





	Уважаемый мистер Принц

— Я так скучаю по дому, что просто не в силах это выносить. Ты чувствуешь то же самое?

Я слегка улыбнулась и сказала, что нет; я думаю, что смогу это выдержать. По крайней мере, тоска по дому — единственная болезнь, которую я избежала! Я ни разу не слышала, чтобы кто-нибудь тосковал по приюту, а Вы?

 

Гарри решительно опустил вниз дверную ручку и толкнул от себя жалобно скрипнувшую дверь. Из пустой комнаты потянуло пылью, запахом старой мебели и закисших непросушенных тканей. Решиться переступить порог своей новой спальни оказалось труднее, чем заглянуть внутрь. Слишком много неприятных воспоминаний навевала эта холодная, безликая комната.

 

В конце коридора послышался топот, из-за угла выглянули чумазые мордашки. Трое мальчиков с любопытством смотрели на Гарри, а Гарри с любопытством смотрел на них: детям было не больше десяти, а он отсутствовал слишком долго, чтобы они могли вспомнить друг друга.

 

На первом этаже зазвонили к обеду, и мордашки скрылись из вида. Снова послышался топот, только уже не любопытной троицы, а целого табуна галдящих детей, которые спешили в столовую. Гарри был слишком взволнован, чтобы испытывать чувство голода.

 

В комнате, ещё более унылой, чем он запомнил, серым и блёклым было абсолютно всё, включая старый продавленный матрас — единственный предмет, от которого могло пахнуть кислыми тряпками. Решив завтра же пригласить маляров и съездить в город за новой мебелью, Гарри распахнул окно, впуская сладкий и пьянящий запах томящихся от зноя августовских лугов. Он как новый управляющий мог выбрать себе любые другие апартаменты, но ни одна из комнат приюта не располагала столь же красивым видом.

 

На подоконник за прошедшие месяцы надуло много пыли, и Гарри вывел по ней пальцем букву «П». Собственные руки, белые и гладкие, показались чужими. Где мозоли от постоянной работы во дворе? Где кровоточащие трещинки на пересушенной коже от холодной хлористой воды, которой намывали все этажи от чердака до подвала? Разве могли эти белые, холёные руки с нежной кожей очистить двадцать килограмм картошки за раз, перепахать грядки с морковью, перестирать простыни, перепачканные дюжиной грудничков? И только шрамы на ладонях, оставленные прутом в наказание, примиряли и напоминали — сколько бы лет ни прошло, какие бы умные фразы ни выводили эти руки аккуратным почерком, они никогда не забудут о своём безрадостном прошлом.

 

«Дорогой мистер Принц!

Простите за продолжительное молчание, я не отправлял Вам писем много месяцев, хотя обещал это делать каждые несколько недель. Поверьте, с тех пор как я покинул Принстон, не было ни дня, чтобы я не вспоминал о Вас. Неблагодарность, ветреность и беспечность, в которых Вы вправе меня упрекнуть, пусть хоть немного померкнут после моего покаяния.

Я запутался и испугался. Моя жизнь уже однажды круто изменилась, когда Вы проявили своё великодушие и подарили возможность покинуть Приют Альбуса Дамблдора и получить образование. Поэтому в день выпуска из Принстона, когда на мою голову надели шапочку выпускника, я испытал страх перед новыми переменами. К чему они приведут? Может ли судьба снова выдать счастливый билет и не скинуть с золотой вершины в бездну отчаянья?

Я умолял Вас приехать на выпуск. Больше всего на свете я мечтал увидеть Вас после четырёх лет эпистолярного монолога, но Вы даже не прислали ответного письма. И я сбежал. От Вашего молчания и возможного безразличия к моей дальнейшей судьбе, от собственных страхов и слабостей. А также от желания заявиться в офис секретаря и угрожать ему жесточайшей расправой до тех пор, пока он не выдаст Ваш адрес, чтобы я мог упасть к Вашим ногам, посмотреть в Ваши глаза и задать единственный вопрос, который терзает меня так давно: Вы продолжаете заботиться обо мне, потому что я вам нужен, или вами движут другие мотивы?

Возможно, Вам будет приятно узнать, что моё бегство ни к чему не привело. Я проехал на поездах от Нью-Йорка до Батон-Руж, написал Вам десятки писем с объяснением своих действий и сжёг каждое в придорожных кострах. Я надеялся найти себя, свой путь, но вместо этого ещё больше потерялся. Иначе как объяснить моё возвращение в приют?

Извините, что не посоветовался, соглашаясь занять пост управляющего. Похоже, я продолжаю нарушать данные Вам обещания и теряю последнюю надежду когда-нибудь увидеть Вас. Или хотя бы получить от Вас письмо. Не буду лукавить — принимая предложенный пост, я думал о том, что помимо всех благ, какие я могу принести в это Богом забытое место, я буду каждый месяц встречаться с попечителями, одним из которых являетесь Вы. Вы будете переступать порог приюта, подниматься в приёмный зал, ходить по коридорам, в которых когда-то меня заметили. Возможно, Вы заметите меня вновь?

Я буду высматривать Вас в каждом попечителе, что со мной заговорит. Искать узнавание в каждом взгляде и одобрение в каждой улыбке. Пожалуйста, не скрывайтесь более, иначе рискуете потерять меня, ошибочного увлечённого кем-то более приветливым. Если бы я только знал, как Вас на самом деле зовут или как Вы выглядите.

С надеждой на скорую встречу,

Искренне Ваш,

Г.Дж. Поттер»

 

Отправлено 20 августа.

 

***

 

Меня не просят их любить, а предоставляют полную свободу избирать себе сколь угодно дикую профессию, вроде вот этой, нынешней.

 

«Уважаемый мистер Принц!

Я получил уведомление от Вашего секретаря, что Вы крайне недовольны принятым мной решением вернуться в приют. Спешу сообщить, что Вы не единственный, чьё мнение по данному вопросу столь радикально отличается от моего. Не знаю, насколько близки Ваши отношения с мистером Северусом Снейпом, но советую упрочить знакомство, поскольку этот многоуважаемый попечитель полностью разделяет Ваше возмущение. У вас будет как минимум одна очень увлекательная тема для бесед.

Сей джентльмен устроил мне допрос с пристрастием и по истечении часа пришёл к выводу, что доверить благополучие ста детей человеку, который отказался от финансовой карьеры в пользу изучения английской литературы и преподавания — глупость из глупостей. Какое счастье, что глава попечительского совета мадам Макгонагалл имеет куда большее влияние и не позволит вам двоим от меня избавиться.

Засим позвольте откланяться,

Г.Дж. Поттер»

 

Отправлено 1 сентября.

 

Гарри сидел за столом в своей комнате и перебирал бесконечные счета и долговые расписки. За еду (как будто дети питались хоть чем-то, кроме картошки и капусты), за одежду (если этот дрянного качества ситец непередаваемой расцветки можно было считать одеждой), за транспорт, за услуги сторожа, кухарки, садовника, врача. В выдвижном ящике стола лежало несколько чеков на весьма скромные суммы от попечителей, и ему требовалось не просто их удвоить, а получить намного больше, если он хотел не латать бесконечные дыры в бюджете, а действительно улучшить жизнь своих теперешних подопечных.

 

— Вы были бы довольны таким финансовым поприщем, мистер Принц?

 

В дверь постучали, и кругленькая медсестра, мадам Помфри, осторожно заглянула в приоткрытую щель.

 

— Мистер Поттер, у вас найдётся пара минут?

 

— Конечно, заходите! И я прошу вас, обращайтесь ко мне «Гарри», как это было прежде. — Он попытался встать, чтобы поприветствовать медсестру более официально, но та замахала руками, усаживая его на место.

 

— Как это было прежде… — Помфри засмеялась. — Для этого вам придётся каждые два дня прибегать ко мне с поцарапанными коленками и потрескавшимися очками. Вы хулиганили с завидной регулярностью!

 

Медсестра осталась одной из немногих в штате, на чьих глазах Гарри рос, в чей передник он мог выплакаться в детстве, с кем ему было тяжело распрощаться четыре года назад. И он с радостью увлёк бы себя по реке многочисленных детских историй, если бы не бумажный листок, который медсестра сжимала в руке.

 

— У нас закончились некоторые запасы. Попечители благосклонно отнеслись к вашему назначению, и мне кажется, сейчас подходящий момент...

 

Касторовое масло, аспирин, вазелин, календула, микстура от кашля, рыбий жир, спирт и бесконечное количество ваты, марли, пелёнок. Не считая долга на тридцать долларов перед аптекарем.

 

— Я попробую достать всё, что вам требуется в кратчайший срок. — Гарри старался улыбаться беззаботно, а говорить легко и радостно, словно нет никаких проблем. — Но про благосклонность вы мне льстите. Не все обрадовались моему возвращению.

 

Помфри смотрела с сочувствием и пониманием. Она знакомым жестом разгладила складки на кипенно-белом переднике, и Гарри понадеялся услышать теплое, почти забытое «мой дорогой мальчик».

 

— Гарри, вы не первый управляющий, кому приходится столкнуться с недоброжелательностью некоторых попечителей. Я здесь уже сорок лет, всякое повидала, и, поверьте, вам оказали поистине радушный приём. Мадам Макгонагалл строга, но вам симпатизирует, и это главное. А мистер Снейп всегда отличался скверным характером, зато разумной щедростью. Не принимайте его колкости близко к сердцу и сами скоро увидите, что он отнюдь не плохой человек. Главное, что вы, как никто другой, понимаете нужды этого заведения, потребности сирот. Вы прошли суровую школу жизни, и из вас получился достойный молодой человек. Я верю в вас, и вы всегда сможете прийти ко мне за помощью. Любой помощью.

 

«Уважаемый мистер Принц!

Я приношу свои извинения за излишнюю эмоциональность и поспешность суждений. Вы вложили в меня много времени и средств и вправе сердиться за ослушание. Но прежде, чем Вы примените своё влияние и связи для поиска замены, прошу также остеречься поспешности и принять во внимание некоторые факты.

Во-первых, я прожил в Приюте Альбуса Дамблдора семнадцать лет. Работа всего персонала направлена на то, чтобы вырастить брошенных и переданных на попечение детей достойными членами общества. И кто лучше понимает, чего именно не хватает сиротам, как не бывший подопечный этого самого приюта?

Во-вторых, мой переход от замкнутой и убогой приютской жизни в большой мир произошёл стремительно и бесповоротно, и я был совершенно к этому не готов. Вам достаточно перечитать письма, которые я писал в первый год из Принстона, чтобы осознать, насколько чуждым современному обществу я оказался. Зато теперь я имею представление, чему стоит обучать сирот в первую очередь, чтобы их социальная адаптация прошла наиболее гармонично и безболезненно (особенно учитывая их дурную наследственность и нередко — психическую нестабильность).

В-третьих, мне действительно очень хочется найти себе применение именно на этом поприще. Так страшно проживать день за днём, осознавая, что ты — лишь одна из десятков вошек, которую кормят, поят, следят за потребностями тела, но совершенно не обращают внимания на потребности души. Я хочу попробовать это изменить. Пожалуйста, дайте мне такой шанс. Полгода. Обещаю, если за полгода Вы не измените своего мнения и потребуете моей отставки — я беспрекословно подчинюсь и займусь делом, которое Вы сочтёте для меня наиболее подходящим. Даже если мне придётся уехать в джунгли Амазонки с христианской миссией.

С уважением,

Искренне Ваш,

Г.Дж. Поттер»

 

Отправлено 5 сентября.

 

***

 

Я по большей части не понимаю, о чем говорят девочки; их шутки, видимо, относятся к прошлому, частью которого не являюсь лишь я. Я иностранка в этом мире, я не понимаю языка. Это жалкое чувство. Я испытываю его всю жизнь.

 

Ночные прогулки по тёмным гулким коридорам приюта быстро вошли у Гарри в привычку. Начались они не по прихоти, не от романтических фантазий, из-за которых юные и пылкие особы сидят у окна до самого рассвета, глядя на звёзды и бледнеющую луну. Начались они в ночь грозы.

 

Гарри проснулся от грохота, с которым распахнулось окно в его спальне, едва не разбив стекло. Встревожившись, он пошёл по дортуарам воспитанников, проверяя, везде ли закрыты окна. И уже возвращаясь после обхода, обратил внимание на такую редкую для бурлящего днём приюта тишину. Лишь его шаги нарушали дремотный покой. Единственным спутником оказалось вежливое эхо каблуков по старому каменному полу, и Гарри наслаждался, ощущая себя незримым хозяином большого дома, и совсем немного — тенью собственных детских лет.

 

Ночи мало отличались одна от другой. Дети спали, кто — разметавшись по постели, кто — окуклившись под одеялом. Гарри открывал окна, если ночь выдавалась тёплая и душная, и закрывал их, если тянул холодный осенний ветерок или собирался дождь. И когда привычный сопящий полумрак пронзил тоненький девичий вскрик, он не сразу осознал, что произошло. Никто не проснулся, и он решил бы, что это игра воображения, если бы не тяжёлые шаги в коридоре и не жалобный голосок:

 

— Только не в чулан! Мисс Амбридж, пожалуйста, только не в чулан!

 

Сердце Гарри сжалось. Он хорошо помнил чулан — ледяной душный короб, в котором хранили инвентарь для уборки помещений. Каменный пол, каменные стены и узкая щель под дверью, через которую пробивается слабый свет и тянет пыльным от шагов множества ног воздухом. Не заботясь, что может кого-то разбудить, Гарри вылетел из дортуара мальчиков и кинулся на молящий детский призыв.

 

— Постойте! — Он нагнал старшую воспитательницу уже на лестнице. Тучная низенькая особа тащила девочку с такой прытью и сжимала ее руку с такой силой, что казалось вот-вот сломает ей кости. — Могу я узнать, в чём она провинилась?

 

— Мистер Поттер, — патоки в голосе Амбридж хватило бы с лихвой, чтобы подсластить каши на неделю вперёд, но воспитатель была не склонна баловать сирот, — мисс Лавгуд уже не первую ночь запугивает девочек, рассказывая им небылицы про всяких чудовищ. Её предупреждали, но, похоже, человеческая речь теряется в этих колтунах и не доходит до её пустой головки!

 

В подтверждение своих слов Амбридж схватилась за белокурые кудри и дёрнула без малейшего сочувствия.

 

— Позвольте, я с ней поговорю, — бережно притянув девочку к себе, Гарри присел на корточки и заглянул в огромные, полные слёз глаза. — Расскажи мне, каких монстров ты выдумываешь?

 

— Й-йа не в-выд-думываю, — заикаясь от слёз и страха пробормотала девочка. — В-во двор-ре п-прав-да б-была л-лошадь.

 

— Какая лошадь?

 

— Ч-чёрная! С крыльями, к-как живой скелет. И глаза г-горят.

 

Мисс Амбридж громко засмеялась, пытаясь поймать взгляд Гарри. Он, напротив, старался смотреть только на девочку.

 

— Давай мы вернёмся обратно в твою комнату, и ты покажешь мне эту лошадь, договорились?

 

Девочка закивала и вцепилась в руку Гарри так отчаянно, словно от этого зависела её жизнь.

 

— Но позвольте! — Амбридж перегородила им дорогу. — Вы не можете потакать их фантазиям, мистер Поттер. Это опасно! Понимаю, вы здесь недавно и не можете знать всех подробностей. Так извольте — её отец был сумасшедшим и скончался в лечебнице, когда девочке было пять лет. Её привезли к нам в прошлом году, три приюта отказались от неё, и две приёмные семьи возвращали девочку через месяц. Только Богу известно, почему её до сих пор не упекли следом за отцом! При такой наследственности худшее, что вы можете сделать, — это потакать её фантазиям, галлюцинациям...

 

— Мисс Амбридж, уверяю, я в этом приюте достаточно давно, чтобы понимать — чулан не излечит ни от фантазий, ни от галлюцинаций. — Гарри говорил как можно тише, поскольку из дверных проёмов дальше по коридору начали высовываться любопытные носы. — А теперь вы можете идти в свои комнаты, я сам уложу мисс Лавгуд в постель.

 

В дортуаре «Б», где содержались девочки от шести до десяти лет, было так тихо, что сразу становилось понятно — не спит никто. Гарри подвёл заплаканную воспитанницу к окну и помог забраться коленями на подоконник.

 

— Покажи мне эту лошадь.

 

Девочка долго вглядывалась в тени вокруг сарая, за яблонями, у забора.

 

— Вон. — Она указала на кромку леса вдалеке, и Гарри вздрогнул. Он понимал, что самое лучшее — это отвлечь девочку.

 

— Луна, верно? — Он спустил воспитанницу на пол и повёл к кровати. — Скажи, ты любишь, когда тебе читают перед сном?

 

Она закивала, и Гарри отправился выбирать книгу в свою комнату. А когда вернулся — все девочки дортуара сидели на своих кроватях и обернулись на звук шагов с ожиданием и надеждой.

 

— Только не рассказывайте мадам Помфри, что мы с вами нарушаем режим сна, хорошо?

 

Ответом на его заговорщицкий тон стал торопливый шёпот, настоящая детская клятва: никогда-никогда. 

 

— Что ж... «Все дети, кроме одного-единственного на свете ребёнка, рано или поздно вырастают. Венди знала это наверняка. Выяснилось это вот каким образом...»

 

«Дорогой мистер Принц!

Благодарю за чек, который передали от Вашего секретаря. Посуду, о которой я писал ранее, привезут уже на этой неделе. Не могу дождаться, когда за завтраком подадут кашу не в жестяных мисках, а в белых, керамических, с птичками по ободку. Дети пока ничего не подозревают, поэтому мне приходится радоваться в одиночестве (пожалуйста, порадуйтесь вместе со мной!).

Также мы разнообразим меню свежими овощами (редис в этом году уродился просто изумительный), а уважаемый мистер Хагрид обещал принести со своего участка двадцать фунтов ревеня! Кухарка мисс Винки в восторге и обещает порадовать нас пирогами с ревенем и яблоками.

Вам будет приятно узнать, что у нас появилась новая традиция: каждый вечер перед сном мы устраиваем чтения. Киплинг, Стивенсон, Барри, Андерсен. Я скупил все книги, какие были в нашем маленьком городке. Сколько девочек теперь рвётся перебирать крупу в ожидании феи-крёстной, а сколько мальчиков завязывают один глаз и обсуждают постройку пиратской шхуны! Меня даже взяли в плен при попытке узнать местонахождение сокровищ. И, к недовольству мадам Помфри, мне пришлось выдать пиратам коробку с печеньем. Нужно будет в следующий раз прикопать её в саду и нарисовать карту. Как полагаете, бредущий ночью человек с лопатой может вызвать у местных беспокойство? Хотя, признаться, в свете недавних событий, выходить ночью из приюта мне не очень хочется.

Возможно Вы помните малышку по имени Луна Лавгуд? Милейшее и тишайшее создание, которое, тем ни менее, пугает своими историями не только ровесниц, но даже меня. Блуждающие огни, садовые гномы, болотные демоны. Я буквально спас её от чулана, где она наверняка бы заболела (я ни разу в детстве не выбирался из этого каменного мешка здоровым), и в благодарность она показала мне лошадь, чёрную, тощую, как скелет, с горящими глазами и крыльями. Было уже очень поздно, а существо мелькнуло у самой кромки леса. Уверен, мне просто почудилось. Но как Вы думаете, безумие заразно?

Искренне Ваш,

Г.Дж. Поттер

P.S.: У меня есть большие сомнения касательно пригодности некоторых воспитателей для нашего приюта. На следующем попечительском собрании я хотел бы поднять вопрос об увольнении мисс Долорес Амбридж из штата. Некоторые её методы показались бы жестокими даже моему предшественнику, мистеру Аластору Грюму».

 

Отправлено 2 октября.

 

***

 

Каким одиноким должен чувствовать себя человек, у которого нигде нет любящей семьи!

 

«Дорогой мистер Принц!

Хочу доверить Вам секрет. Я — дитя приюта насквозь и даже немного глубже. И сколько бы гостеприимных порогов я ни переступал, сколько бы семейных очагов ни согревали мои озябшие от одиночества плечи, я навсегда останусь ничейным приютским мальчишкой, который понятия не имеет, что такое Дом.

Ребята придумали новую игру: они расчищают участок земли от палых листьев, берут прутик и рисуют дом, как они его представляют. Гостиная, спальня, кабинет. Здесь стол, тут книжный шкаф, там кресло. А потом ходят друг к другу в гости, пьют чай, хвалят ковры и угощение. Симус Финниган, сын разорившегося фермера, нашедшего конец своего пути на дне бутылки, попал к нам уже совсем взрослым — одиннадцать лет! Он эту игру затеял, он же позвал и меня.

Хотите знать, что я нарисовал? Спальню на двадцать коек и столовую с длинным столом. Вот так и открываются тайники. Как мне грезить о собственном доме, о семье, если я совершенно не представляю жизнь без суеты приютских обитателей? Я провел в комнате с десятком соседей больше шестнадцати лет. Ночи, проведенные наедине с собой, не составят и десятой доли всех ночей. Как я могу учить воспитанников жить для себя, для своей будущей семьи, если сам этому так и не научился?

Но к счастью, таких как я, выброшенных в приютскую колыбель с младенчества, совсем немного. Большинство хранит в памяти тишину пустых комнат, тепло материнских объятий, смех за семейным ужином. Они найдут свой компас, указывающий путь к счастливому будущему.

Остальным, я надеюсь, поможет наш новый воспитатель — Джиневра Уизли. Она молода, красива, жизнерадостна и энергична. Все девочки от шести до шестнадцати ею просто очарованы, и не только девочки! Она выросла в большой семье, под опекой шестерых братьев. Если кто и сможет втолковать нашим сироткам, что такое семья, так это она. А сколько у нее идей и энтузиазма на то, чтобы их воплощать! Первая же наша беседа затянулась до глубокой ночи, мы решительно не могли расстаться, хватаясь за новые темы, новые планы. Дорогой мистер Принц, я с восторгом представляю день, когда смогу поделиться с Вами более структурированными мыслями насчёт обновления приюта. Но уже сейчас мне кажется, что наследие достопочтенного Альбуса Дамблдора ждёт расцвет, которого никто из нас не застал!

Искренне Ваш,

Г.Дж. Поттер

P.S.: И ещё одна хорошая новость. Помните сказочницу Луну Лавгуд? Вчера её забрала очаровательная пара из Бостона. Они свалились как снег на голову, без единого предупреждения, но с конвертом рекомендательных писем. Настоящее чудо! Мистер Люпин — преподаватель, миссис Люпин — воспитывает сына. Я предупредил, что девочка может рассказывать небылицы, но их это не встревожило. Сказали, их сын Тедди тоже выдумщик знатный. Остаётся верить в лучшее и надеяться, что малышка Луна нашла любящих и понимающих родителей».

 

Отправлено 30 октября.

 

***

 

Он, видите ли, не желает, чтобы на него смотрели, как на врага. Он ничуть не враждебен — пока я считаюсь во всем с его желаниями!

 

«Дорогой мистер Принц!

Это возмутительно! Хотел бы я знать, на каком основании мистер Снейп самовольно и единолично увольняет работников приюта, которых я нанимаю? Девушка ушла в слезах! Боюсь представить, что он ей сказал, объясняя ее непригодность. Сомневаюсь, что у меня остался хоть один шанс вернуть Джиневру в приют. Видели бы Вы, как тоскуют дети! Всего две недели, как она ворвалась в нашу жизнь, а так успела полюбиться.

Право, я в замешательстве. Уж не месть ли это, что я не убежал напуганным зайцем после его нелюбезного приветствия? Но разве можно подозревать мистера Снейпа в подобной мелочности?

Вы мой самый верный друг и товарищ, прошу, поговорите с ним. Пусть он передумает!

Или раскройте секрет, чем Вас так очаровал семнадцатилетний Гарри, что вы прониклись к нему симпатией? Возможно, это сработает вновь, и я смогу очаровать мистера Снейпа? Как глупо ссориться, когда мы работаем на общую цель.

Помогите мне сладить с этим невозможным человеком, и я век буду Вам благодарен.

Искренне Ваш,

Г.Дж. Поттер»

 

Отправлено 7 ноября.

 

***

 

Нужны целые годы солнца, счастья и любви, чтобы стереть ужасные воспоминания, запрятанные в маленьких головках.

 

Подол шерстяного осеннего плаща, вобрав c травы дождевые капли, стал тяжёлым и влажно шлёпал о щиколотки. Обувь из тонкой кожи, купленная в Нью-Йорке и не предназначенная для долгих лесных прогулок, промокла насквозь, и Гарри ощущал, как от коченеющих ступней холод поднимается выше, посылая лихорадочный озноб. Пора возвращаться, даже если поиски не увенчались успехом. Не хватало ещё слечь с банальной ноябрьской простудой.

 

Только глупец мог пойти ночью в лес в поисках выдуманной ребёнком крылатой лошади. Но ведь что-то было у кромки леса в ту ночь, когда он спас Луну от чулана! Тощая фермерская кобыла, заблудившаяся и изголодавшаяся тёлка — кто угодно. Гарри просто хотел убедиться, что глаза этой твари не светятся, а сложенные на спине крылья не больше, чем плод разбушевавшегося воображения.

 

Посеребрённая росой и дождём лужайка перед приютом переливалась в лунном свете. Георгианский дом, возвышающийся над этим мерцающим великолепием, казался воплощением мрачности: прямые линии, закопчённые трубы, чёрные квадраты окон, заросшие плесенью каменные балюстрады на крыльце. Гарри очень старался это изменить, но с грустью признавал — внутри приют остаётся немногим приветливей и уютней, чем снаружи.

 

За плечом хрустнула ветка. Он обернулся, готовый кинуться прочь от встречи с чудовищным созданием, но вместо крылатой лошади встретил испуганный взгляд огромных синих глаз.

 

— Кристина? Почему ты не в спальне?

 

— Гарри, — девушка уронила на землю узелок с вещами, — спрячь меня. Пожалуйста.

 

«Дорогой мистер Принц!

Я ждал и боялся именно этих событий. У нас первый побег. И винить в этом я склонен целиком и полностью мисс Долорес Амбридж.

Несмотря на то, что меня не было долгих четыре года, и многих детей передали в приёмные семьи, остались и те, с кем я вместе рос, о ком заботился последние годы моей жизни в приюте. Одной из них является Кристина Макдафф. Сейчас ей полных четырнадцать лет, но когда её привели перепуганные соседи, ей не было и четырёх. Никто не знает, от чего умерли её родители: их тела нашли обугленными в нетронутом пожаром доме, и с тех пор ни один родственник или друг семьи не объявлялся, чтобы забрать девочку.

Мы с Кристиной были добрыми друзьями. Она росла открытым, солнечным, жизнерадостным ребёнком. Всех утешала, всем помогала, слушалась старших, и я не помню ни одной серьёзной шалости, в которой она принимала бы участие. Наоборот, когда она копалась в саду, розы цвели пышнее, а клубника урождалась крупнее и слаще.

И что я узнаю теперь? Моего дорого друга вышеупомянутая особа отправила в психиатрическую лечебницу! И какова причина столь радикальных действий? Оказывается, Кристине приснился дурной сон, что в приюте разразится пожар. Она перебудила и перепугала всех воспитателей — мадам Хуч, мадам Помфри, мисс Спраут, и когда по коридорам потянуло дымом, детей успели вовремя эвакуировать и спасти здание. Но вместо благодарности мисс Амбридж обвинила в их бедах Кристину. Мол, сама подожгла, испугалась содеянного и выдумала небылицу про сон. И как бы ни заступались за Кристину воспитатели, мисс Амбридж пригласила двух врачей, которые поставили девочке диагноз «острая мания» и увезли с собой. На целый год!

Простите, что так пляшут строчки и брызги чернил смазывают буквы. У меня очень дрожат руки, но это ещё не конец истории.

Два месяца назад Кристину вернули — потухшей, бледной, непохожей на себя. Я не сразу её узнал, а своё состояние она оправдала продолжительной болезнью. Предположив, что у неё проблема с лёгкими или малокровие, я попросил мадам Помфри уделять ей больше внимания и не проверил личное дело. Какая небрежность! И сегодня нас спасло провидение — я нашёл её ночью в лесу. Она собрала все свои вещи, стянула из прачечной мой шерстяной шарф и лёгкую курточку мисс Винки, и попыталась сбежать. В ноябре! Куда бы она пошла без денег, еды и тёплой одежды? И всё потому, что мисс Амбридж угрожала ей!

Видите ли, Кристина спустилась в подвал за мешком крахмала, увидела крыс, закричала от страха, и крысы передохли. Вы слышали более вопиющую клевету? Крысы передохли от девичьего визга! А может они передохли от извести, которую мы закупили для проведения ремонтных работ, и тоже храним в подвале?

Как бы то ни было, мисс Амбридж недоступен голос разума, и она пообещала, что при малейшей провинности либо отправит девочку обратно в бедлам, либо пригласит священника для проведения обряда экзорцизма (что, видимо, в голове этой ненормальной равнозначные вещи).

Я знаю, что она здесь по приглашению лично Корнелиуса Фаджа, чей попечительский вклад в благоустройство приюта просто бесценен, но, при всём уважении к мистеру Фаджу, я буду требовать её увольнения на следующем попечительском собрании. И очень прошу Вас меня поддержать.

С уважением,

Г.Дж. Поттер»

 

Отправлено 20 ноября.

 

***

 

У Вас идет снег? Весь мир, что виден из моей башни, окутан белым, снег летит сверху, подобно большим кукурузным хлопьям. День клонится к закату: солнце (холодного желтого цвета) как раз садится за весьма неприветливые сиреневые холмы, а я сижу на своем месте у окна и пишу Вам, пользуясь последними его лучами.

 

«Дорогой мистер Принц!

Благодарю Вас за столь щедрый подарок, но, право, вы ставите меня в неловкое положение. Золотые часы — слишком дорогой знак внимания, а вернуть его не представляется возможным, поскольку Вы заботливо дополнили часы моими инициалами. Вы же прекрасно осведомлены, что у меня нет возможности ответить Вам тем же.

Подарок тем более кажется неуместным, если вспомнить, что праздник я встречу в приюте, в обществе ста пятнадцати детей, каждый из которых хотел бы получить свой собственный, личный подарок, но кроме нескольких ящиков с игрушками и книгами от мадам Макгонагалл, да праздничного ужина, мне предложить им нечего. Как думаете, стоит ли рассказывать им про Санта-Клауса при таком безличном поздравлении?

Не подумайте, что я упрекаю Вас в излишней доброте ко мне и безразличии к ним. Просто с каждым днём мне всё сложнее отделять своё эмоциональное состояние от того, что происходит в приюте. Они радуются — я радуюсь, они волнуются — волнуюсь и я. Но когда дело доходит до каждого ребенка в отдельности — боже мой, я теряюсь! Они тянут ко мне руки совершенно одинаково, но одному нужна книга, другому объятие, я все путаю, они расстраиваются, а я даже не знаю, кого именно мне нужно немедленно бежать утешать, поскольку большинство лиц сливается в однообразную карусель капризных детских масок. Так не было, когда я сам пытался привлечь внимание воспитателей много лет назад! Что же поменялось? Я стал выше? Равнодушнее? Но главное — как Вам удалось зацепиться взглядом именно за меня? Что во мне было такого яркого, что Вы смогли заметить меня когда-то среди десятков одинаковых лиц? Что во мне оказалось такого пустого, что Вы не заинтересовались возможностью встретиться со мной хоть раз?

Одного рукопожатия с Вами, одного открытого взгляда я желаю больше, чем самого дорогого подарка, какой Вы только можете мне преподнести. Полагать, что Вы откупаетесь — настоящая пытка.

Но я с надеждой смотрю в грядущее. Сочельник — время чудес, и я буду всем сердцем желать возможности поцеловать Вашу щедрую руку, открывшую для меня дверь в этот широкий и удивительный мир.

С наступающим праздником, мистер Принц.

Неизменно ваш,

Гарри»

 

Отправлено 21 декабря.

 

***

 

На самой верхушке ее семейного древа пребывает недосягаемое племя обезьян с нежной шелковистой шкуркой и безмерно длинными хвостами.

 

Они встретились случайно. Гарри провожал на поезд одну из старших воспитанниц, нашедшую работу в Чикаго, а Драко просто ехал тем же поездом. Рассеянный взгляд зацепился за серебро стянутых в хвост волос, и вот уже однокурсник сбежал по ступеням на перрон.

 

— Поттер! Всё такой же лохматый и нелепый.

 

— Малфой! Всё такой же холёный и высокомерный.

 

— Кажется, ты недоедаешь. И как угораздило тебя вернуться в эту глушь?

 

— А ты сверкаешь, что твоё фамильное серебро. Твой камердинер по-прежнему полирует тебя дважды в день?

 

Они обнялись. И Драко пропустил свой поезд.

 

«Дорогой мистер Принц!

У меня гость! Чистая случайность, но до чего приятная. Помните, я писал про Драко Малфоя, с которым мы посещали лекции по английской литературе и истории? Его фарфоровое величество, с прекрасным воспитанием, обезоруживающей наглостью и неприлично дорогими костюмами, — невероятно, но он здесь, в стенах Приюта Альбуса Дамблдора! Видели бы Вы, с каким лицом он переступал порог! А ужин! Ему пришлось вытащить изо рта серебряную ложечку под внимательным контролем сотни пар любопытных глаз. Но он справился и даже сознался, что тушёная говядина и рисовый пудинг были не совсем ужасны. Давно я так не развлекался!

Появление друга действует на меня благотворно. Я словно пробудился ото сна — столько жизни и свежего, бодрого ветра вдохнул он в меня новостями из внешнего мира, в существовании которого я, право, уже почти усомнился. Возможно, Вы были правы, и возвращение в приют после Принстона было не лучшей идеей. Зато визит Драко определенно ярчайшая из моих заслуг!

Помимо врождённого дара доводить людей до бешенства одним лишь взглядом, у мистера Малфоя есть незаурядные способности к изобразительным искусствам. В студенческом театре он расписывал декорации, а в моей спальне до сих пор висит его пейзаж. У меня не было никаких намерений, когда я показывал ему дортуары своих подопечных, но ситуация обернулась самым замечательным образом. Увидев комнаты младшей группы, он так искренне огорчился, что в тот же день мы купили краски и voila: стены спален наших малышей похожи на окна в сказку. Мальчикам достались бескрайние морские просторы, пиратские шхуны, а девочкам — зачарованные розовые сады, павлины и сказочный замок. Откройте окно и прислушайтесь — уверен, даже до Вас долетят счастливые крики малышни, не стихающие уже второй день.

Приезжайте скорее. Я так хочу все Вам здесь показать! Даже мистер Снейп, навестивший нас проездом, не смог подобрать ни одного колкого комментария, а с Драко, похоже, они были уже знакомы.

Это ли не победа? Я ликую!

Искренне Ваш,

Г. Дж. Поттер»

 

Отправлено 15 января.

 

***

 

Если бы человек верил в фатализм, он, разумеется, просто бы сел и сказал: «Да будет воля Божья» и продолжал сидеть до тех пор, пока не свалился бы замертво.

 

— Твоя спальня — единственная в этом доме, где приятно находиться.

 

Драко зашёл без стука, заставив Гарри вздрогнуть и спешно оторваться от очередного письма. Гость безо всякого изящества рухнул в кресло. От него пахло краской и патокой.

 

— Ты отнял у детей десерт?

 

— Они охотно поделились им сами. — И Драко жестом показал, как опрокидывается тарелка прямо ему на грудь. Видимо, он постарался отмыть липкое пятно, поскольку влажный белый хлопок лип к его груди, становясь розовым от соприкосновения с кожей. Хотя, казалось бы, как это возможно — при такой бледности?

 

— Я принесу чай, пока ты не простыл.

 

И Гарри вышел из комнаты, кинув героическому художнику сухое полотенце. Совершенно забыв про оставленное на столе письмо. И напрасно.

 

— «Если мы с вами так никогда и не увидимся, это будет самой большой трагедией моей жизни...» — Драко читал медленно, с выражением, словно с театральной сцены. — Не говори, что ты променял моё расположение на иллюзию влюблённости.

 

— Не говори, что тебя не учили уважать приватность чужой переписки.

 

Безразлично хмыкнув, Драко небрежно бросил письмо на стол.

 

— Ты обращаешься к нему «мистер Принц»? Насколько я помню, все письма были адресованы на имя Смита.

 

— Они и сейчас ему адресованы. Но я не могу писать «мистер Смит». Это слишком безлично. А мне требовался хотя бы небольшой мостик через пропасть отчуждения.

 

— Но почему Принц?

 

— Он богат и щедр. К тому же, мне хотелось верить, что мой благодетель достаточно молод, чтобы не только стать покровителем, но, возможно, даже другом.

 

— Или больше, чем другом, не так ли? — В голосе проскользнули ледяные нотки.

 

— Ты не можешь ревновать. У тебя через три месяца свадьба.

 

— Я — Малфой. Я могу всё, что мне захочется.

 

Гарри сдержал улыбку. Ребячество и капризы, некрасивые, а порой и злые, выдавали чувства Драко с такой пронзительной искренностью, что иногда за него становилось страшно. Как можно оставаться таким открытым при такой колючей сбруе? Гарри подошёл ближе и положил руки другу на плечи.

 

— Это пустое, ты об этом знаешь. Мы больше не студенты.

 

— И это не отцовский дом на безлюдном побережье, верно?

 

От яркого солнечного воспоминания сделалось легче дышать. В воздухе почудился запах моря, а шеи словно коснулся прибрежный бриз.

 

— Спасибо, — севшим голосом проговорил Гарри, вкладывая в эту благодарность так много, что сам терялся от переполняющего чувства.

 

Малфой кивнул, то ли понимая, то ли просто принимая. Его ладонь коснулась щеки Гарри, и Драко отстранился, заторопился. Рано утром поезд до Чикаго.

 

— А знаешь, — задумчиво проговорил Драко, уже стоя в дверях. — Это занятное совпадение. Знал ли ты, что девичья фамилия матери Снейпа — Принц?

 

«Мой дорогой мистер Принц!

Вы продолжаете сниться мне с таким постоянством и настойчивостью, что я начинаю верить — Вы сами этого хотите. А коли так, я вынужден упрекнуть Вас в чудовищной жестокости.

Я засыпаю каждую ночь, взволнованный от предвкушения. Пусть я не вижу Вас, не знаю Вашего лица, но Ваши пальцы прикасаются ко мне, обнажают, ласкают. И Ваши губы, такие внимательные и требовательные, заставляют забыться, затеряться в темноте и удовольствии...

А после — я просыпаюсь, ещё более одинокий, брошенный, ненужный. И мне стоит колоссальных усилий садиться за новое письмо, в котором только новости, только робкие попытки открыться, не оттолкнув, не напугав, не вызвав отвращения своей природой.

Если ничего не изменится, если мы с Вами так никогда и не увидимся, это будет самой большой трагедией моей жизни. Невозможно любить человека так же сильно, как свои мечты о нем. А Вы практически полностью — плод моего воображения, который меня же и отвергает. С разбитым сердцем люди живут. А с разбитой надеждой?

Мой друг вчера уехал, оставив после себя сомнение и тревогу. Он мимоходом бросил мысль, которая проросла во мне с такой быстротой, что я не успел ей ничего противопоставить. И теперь, уж простите, у моих снов появилось лицо: тонкие губы, острые скулы, крупный узкий нос с горбинкой, чёрные, как сама ночь, глаза.

Хотел бы я знать наверняка, что ошибаюсь. Или что это правда, и Вы именно тот, о ком я думаю. Совпадение, такое дикое, стало желанным без единой тени сомнения.

Но я никогда не спрошу Вас об этом. И Вы не узнаете, как страшно любить, захлёбываясь неизвестностью в рабстве собственных фантазий.

Не прощаюсь. Уже этой ночью мы свидимся вновь».

 

Не отправлено 17 января.

 

***

 

Наш детский сад столь же богат возможностями, как и всякий другой. Правда, наши цветы посажены довольно беспорядочно, среди них, наверное, окажутся и сорные травы, но все же мы надеемся вырастить немало редкостных и прекрасных экземпляров.

 

«Дорогой мистер Принц!

Пишу Вам из пиратского плена. По словам капитана, пошли уже третьи сутки моего заточения (часы показывают третий час), и, если я не сознаюсь, куда были перепрятаны банки с малиновым вареньем, меня не выпустят из темницы (благо заточили меня в собственной спальне), и моя смерть, голодная и мучительная, будет скорой. Увы, я не знаю, куда перенесла варенье мисс Винки, поэтому жить мне осталось недолго. Прошу, спасите!

Все с нетерпением ждут прихода весны. Серость и слякоть, удерживающая детей в стенах приюта, становится серьёзной угрозой. Не имея возможности выплеснуть излишки энергии, они носятся по коридорам, стоят на ушах, дерутся, и никакие наказания не кажутся достаточно устрашающими, чтобы удержать от очередной шалости. Даже двойная доза рыбьего жира! Какие смелые и отчаянные пошли сироты.

Немного спасает ситуацию подарок, присланный Драко Малфоем: несколько ящиков бумаги, кистей и красок. Околдованные росписью стен в дортуарах, многие уже испытали свои художественные таланты, но за столами остались только самые усидчивые и целеустремлённые. Увы, их немного.

Зато есть несколько ребят, чьи работы удивляют. Томми Браун, ему пятнадцать, с поразительной реалистичностью вырисовывает провинциальную пастораль и ночные пейзажи. Через год ему придётся покинуть приют, и я всерьёз рассматриваю возможность устроить его подмастерьем к какому-нибудь художнику. У Вас нет благосклонных творцов на примете?

Удивительный замок выписывает Невилл Лонгботтом, ему десять. Несколько месяцев назад его привела бабушка, чья немощь и бедность не позволяют растить внука самостоятельно. Но она неизменно навещает его каждую неделю, и каждый визит я переживаю, что вот-вот на поруки нашего приюта придётся взять и её саму, такой дряхлой и слабой она кажется. Где его родители, бабушка не признаётся, зато с любопытством рассматривает мой шрам на лбу и обещает, что скоро всё будет хорошо. Я предпочитаю просто ей верить.

Замок Невилла я прикладываю к этому письму. Удивительно, правда? Он его рисует со всех возможных ракурсов, словно действительно там был. Называет его Хогвартс и обещает, что через год получит письмо и уедет туда учиться волшебству.

В нём столько веры в эту сказку, что, подозреваю, через год мы с ним вместе будет проверять почту с нетерпением и предвкушением. Вдруг и правда его пригласят в Хогвартс?

Я слышу грохот с первого этажа и топот целого табуна. Возможно, кто-то нашёл клад с вареньем. Скорее бы весна!

Искренне Ваш,

Г.Дж. Поттер

P.S.: У нас протекает крыша, превращая каждый снег с дождём в стихийное бедствие. Если у вас есть возможность прислать чек на тридцать долларов для оплаты работ кровельщика, это спасло бы сон всему персоналу приюта!»

 

Отправлено 10 февраля.

 

***

 

Человеческая жизнь — это зимняя дорога: туманы, снег, дождь, слякоть, холод, мерзость!

 

Гарри проснулся от яростного стука в дверь. Частого, панического, пугающего своей неизвестность. И ещё более страшного оттого, что он так же резко оборвался.

 

Прежде чем удаляющиеся шаги стихли, Гарри выскочил из кровати и, как был, босиком, выбежал в коридор. В сторону лестницы, сверкая босыми пятками, бежала Кристина.

 

— Постой! — Он кинулся следом, ощущая, как удары, эхо каждого своего шага, каждого её шага.

 

Кристина глянула через плечо. Её глаза, полные страха, расширились. Она споткнулась, упала, перекатилась на спину. В темноте неосвещённого коридора она выглядела нечеловечески бледной.

 

— Обернись!

 

Крик, резкий и громкий, хлестнул настоящей пощёчиной, леденя кровь и примораживая ноги к каменному полу. Гарри медленно обернулся.

 

В дальнем конце коридора, почти скрытая сумраком, парила тень. Странная, неестественная, колышущаяся без сквозняка или ветра. От неё веяло потусторонним ужасом, лишающим воли, вытягивающим на поверхность давно позабытые кошмары. Глаза начала застилать зелёная пелена, память отозвалась отчаянным, полным ужаса криком. Он нарастал до тех пор, пока Гарри не осознал — этот крик совершенно реален. Кричала Кристина. Звук становился всё выше, всё оглушительней. Боль пронзила барабанные перепонки, и Гарри закрыл уши ладонями. Страх тени отступил перед необходимостью оказаться рядом с Кристиной, и Гарри повернулся, побежал к ней, но на полпути раздался хлопок. Ослепительная голубая вспышка! И все окна взорвались, засыпав пол стеклянной крошкой. В тот же момент стало абсолютно тихо.

 

Не слыша ничего, даже хруста осколков под собственными ногами, Гарри добежал до содрогающейся, обессиленной Кристины. Девочка лежала, раскинув руки, распахнув глаза, и смотрела в потолок. Гарри опустился рядом на колени, обнял её, прижал к груди.

 

Коридор был пуст. Тень исчезла, если когда-то вообще была. По каменному полу тянулась дорожка кровавых следов от изрезанных стеклом ступней.

 

«Мистер Принц!

Мне страшно это признавать, но, похоже, Долорес Амбридж была права, а я ошибался. С Кристиной Макдафф что-то не так. Прошедшей ночью своим криком она выбила все окна в коридоре третьего этажа. И у меня нет этому объяснения.

Самое удивительное, что никто в приюте не только не услышал её крик, от которого я до сих пор словно контуженный, так ещё и не проснулся! Сегодня утром я сказал, что ночью была гроза, сильный гром, стекла не выдержали. Кажется, мне поверили.

Кристина весь день лежит в моей комнате, смотрит в одну точку и отказывается принимать пищу. Она не отвечает на мои вопросы, а когда я долго сижу рядом, начинает плакать и отворачивается к стене. Я не готов отсылать ее обратно в лечебницу, но какой выбор мне остаётся?

Хотя, если уж говорить про безумие, мое место несомненно рядом с ней. Вчера ночью я видел тень, большую и невыразимо пугающую. Она парила над землёй, и от одного её присутствия стыла кровь. Возможно, я не меньший безумец, чем Кристина.

Подскажите, что мне делать?

Хотя бы сейчас, откликнитесь!

Искренне Ваш, Гарри»

 

Отправлено 1 марта.

 

«Уважаемый мистер Поттер,

Мистер Смит просит вас привезти Кристину Макдафф и Невилла Лонгботтома во вторник в полдень по адресу: Бостон, площадь Гриммо, 12.

С уважением,

секретарь мистера Смита,

Филиус Флитвик»

 

Получено 3 марта.

 

***

 

Я буду делать вид, что вся жизнь — это просто игра, в которую я должна играть как можно искуснее и честнее. Если я проиграю, то пожму плечами и рассмеюсь, — так же я поступлю и в случае победы.

 

Гарри стоял на пороге мрачного, негостеприимного дома и внутренне содрогался. Ему придется оставить своих воспитанников здесь?

 

Викторианский особняк, зажатый между гладкими стенами высоток, казался ненастоящим, маленьким и в то же время громоздким и нелепым. За спиной проносились машины, все больше заменяющие конные экипажи, унося развивающийся город вперёд к будущему. А этот дом напоминал тяжёлый замшелый якорь, рассекающий поток прогресса, удерживающий само время на месте, словно законсервированная в бутылке история.

 

На стук долгое время никто не шёл, и Гарри успел забеспокоиться, не ошибся ли он адресом. Но через пару минут ручка беззвучно повернулась, и в дверном проёме показался старик с огромным крючковатым носом, волосатыми ушами и крайне неприятным изгибом губ. От промелькнувшего предположения внутри Гарри всё похолодело. Быть того не может!

 

— Мистер Смит?

 

Старик покивал головой и открыл дверь шире, приглашая внутрь. Не получив опровержения, Гарри ощущал растерянность.

 

— Меня зовут Кричер, — проскрипел старик, провожая неодобрительным взглядом каждого, кто проходил мимо него в дом. — Я дворецкий мистера С... Смита.

 

— А я могу его увидеть? — Гарри ещё никогда не был так рад своему заблуждению, и переполняющая лёгкость сделала его, возможно, чуть более дерзким, чем позволяли приличия.

 

— Мистера Смита нет дома.

 

— А когда он будет? Я могу его подождать.

 

— Он сегодня не вернётся.

 

— Тогда я могу зайти завтра?

 

Кричер поджал губы и откашлялся, всем своим видом давая понять, что подобное поведение не приветствуется.

 

— Мистер Поттер, для вас есть записка. А теперь подождите здесь, пока я провожу мисс Макдафф и мистера Лонгботтома в столовую. Уже должны были подать чай.

 

Оставшись в одиночестве в узком холле, Гарри с любопытством осматривался. Но, несмотря на очевидную роскошь, помещение выглядело безликим. Просто дорогая мебель, просто дорогой однотонный ковёр, просто зеркало в позолоченной раме. И только у лестницы висел портрет, дающий хоть какую-то пищу воображению. Вид у дамы был благородный, значительный и крайне высокомерный.

 

Со второго этажа послышался хлопок, и Гарри успел зацепить взглядом взмах чёрной ткани. То ли халат, то ли длинный до пола плащ, он не сумел разобрать, но это совершенно точно был мужчина. Не задумываясь о приличиях, Гарри бросился наверх по ступенькам. На верхнем лестничном пролёте он увидел, как в слабо освещённом коридоре захлопывается дверь, и побежал к ней. Заперто.

 

— Мистер Смит! — Он застучал открытой ладонью по лакированному красному дереву. — Пожалуйста, впустите! Мистер Смит?

 

Из запертой комнаты не доносилось ни звука. Опустившись на колени, Гарри заглянул в щель под дверью, надеясь разглядеть хотя бы ноги, чтобы убедиться, что не сошёл с ума.

 

— Мистер Принц? Вы здесь?

 

Кричер застал его сидящим на полу минут через десять.

 

— Он там, — безо всякой уверенности заявил Гарри.

 

Кричер снова покивал и усмехнулся.

 

— Мистера Смита нет дома, сэр. Вам показалось.

 

Гарри зажмурился и с силой ударился затылком о запертую дверь.

 

— Вам просили передать...

 

Кричер вручил запечатанный конверт и помог Гарри подняться. До дверей они шли в полном молчании. Проходя мимо портрета, Гарри показалось, что дама пошевелилась, провожая его взглядом, и на её губах играла усмешка. Но он не стал оборачиваться, чтобы проверить.

 

В конверте лежал чек на пятьдесят долларов на ремонт окон.

 

«Уважаемый мистер Смит!

Благодарю за чек, окна будут заменены в начале следующей недели.

Буду признателен, если вы соблаговолите сообщить мне о дальнейшей судьбе моих воспитанников.

Г.Дж. Поттер»

 

Отправлено 4 марта.

 

***

 

Я всегда должна любить Вас больше других, поскольку Вы объединяете в одном лице всю мою семью.

 

Дышать было очень тяжело, воздуха постоянно не хватало, и Гарри просыпался, начиная задыхаться или захлёбываться кашлем. В комнате было чудовищно жарко, но стоило откинуть одеяло, как тело начинало содрогался от холода и негнущиеся пальцы цеплялись за край тонкого шерстяного одеяла, натягивали его обратно на одеревеневшее плечо. В сон удавалось соскальзывать легко и быстро. Так же быстро, как возвращаться в мутную, удушливую реальность.

 

— Это я вас заразила, — шептала малышка Милли, хватаясь за его раскалённое запястье своими ледяными ладошками. Но прежде чем Гарри попросил её переложить руки на лоб, ее уже прогнала мадам Помфри.

 

Все тело болело, словно его били палками. Суставы крутило, заставляя обессиленно ползать по тощему матрасу. Простыня липла, сбивалась, но сил расправить ком под поясницей не было.

 

— Что с ним? — Знакомый голос, строгий и серьезный, раскалённым ножом прошел сквозь маслянистую дрёму.

 

— Пневмония, сэр.

 

— Как давно?

 

— Десятый день. И состояние только ухудшается. Кровопускание не помогло...

 

— И что, вы вообще никак его не лечите? — От звенящего гнева в голосе Снейпа Гарри пробил озноб. Или причиной был жар?

 

— Доктор был у него сегодня утром...

 

Гарри проснулся от холода. С него сняли одеяло, подхватили под колени и спину, подняли на руки.

 

— Х-х-хол-л-лод-д-дно, — не разжимая зубов, выдавил он, сжимаясь и содрогаясь.

 

— Знаю-знаю. Сейчас...

 

Его переложили на другую койку, на свежее бельё, накрыли одеялом. Он зашёлся мучительным, раздирающим кашлем...

 

Бережное прикосновение холода к горячему лбу было настолько приятным и освежающим, что Гарри вновь проснулся. В комнате царил полумрак, и только масляная лампа рассеивала его вокруг больничной тумбочки.

 

Рядом с Гарри на кровати сидел человек, он отжимал в тазу марлю, о чем свидетельствовал звук бьющейся о металл воды.

 

— Сэр? — Гарри было тяжело держать глаза открытыми, но ещё тяжелее — осознавать происходящее. — Почему вы здесь? Уже очень поздно...

 

Снейп склонился над ним и приложил ледяную ткань ко лбу.

 

— О вас нужно кому-то позаботиться.

 

— Мадам Помфри с этим прекрасно справляется.

 

Гарри не пытался спорить или прогонять. Наоборот, ему была приятна забота Снейпа.

 

— Мадам Помфри через пару дней оставит вас совсем без крови.

 

— Я хочу пить...

 

Узкая ладонь скользнула Гарри под голову, помогая приподняться. Вода, потекшая по обложенному языку, казалась сладкой. Поперхнувшись, Гарри закалялся, и, прочистив горло, глубоко вздохнул. Свист, донёсшийся из лёгкого, был отчётливо слышен даже Снейпу.

 

— Все ещё хуже, чем я предполагал. — Он снял со лба нагревшуюся марлю и кинул ее обратно в таз. — Никакие компрессы вам уже не помогут.

 

— Я скоро умру? — Гарри не расстраивался, разве что чуть-чуть. — Если я не проснусь, скажите мистеру Смиту...

 

Он осекся. Как объяснить постороннему про человека, даже имени которого он не знает?

 

— Я не собираюсь никому ничего передавать!

 

Гарри смотрел из-под полуопущенных век на Снейпа. Как тот с тревогой оглядывается на закрытую дверь больничного крыла, как хмурится и явно колеблется. Зачем он тревожится? Гарри хотел его как-то утешить, успокоить, но слова ускользали, все плыло.

 

— Гарри! Не засыпайте.

 

Его тряханули за плечо, пришлось открыть глаза. Под голову снова скользнула ладонь, к губам прижалось стеклянное горлышко маленькой бутылочки.

 

— Пейте!

 

В отличие от воды, вкус у жидкости оказался горький, острый. Очень хотелось сплюнуть, вытереть губы ладонью, но рука, тяжёлая и онемевшая, отказалась подчиняться.

 

— Что вы мне дали?

 

— Я дал вам чудо.

 

«Дорогой мистер Принц!

Извините, что так долго не писал. Мне крайне нездоровилось, и я едва ли мог взять в руки перо. Хотя, скорее всего, Вы прекрасно об этом осведомлены.

Благодарю за цветы, и мёд, и апельсины, которые Вы передали. Но, боюсь, мне не досталось фруктов. Дети были в таком неописуемом восторге, что растащили угощение до последней дольки. Зато кожуры осталось в изобилии, и она радует меня заморским солнечным ароматом.

Покидать помещение мне пока запрещают, но я уже чувствую себя гораздо лучше. Ещё пару дней назад доктор придерживался самых пессимистичных прогнозов, и вдруг — я почти здоров. Не иначе как болезнь испугалась бескомпромиссного подхода мистера Снейпа и решила убраться подальше. Я поступил бы так же на её месте.

Должен признаться, мое мнение об этом джентльмене сильно изменилось. Он провел у моей постели много часов и проявил себя с весьма заботливой и внимательной стороны. Остаётся надеяться, что вы не делились с ним моей нелестной оценкой, мне и так достаточно совестно.

Я заметил, что в нем есть что-то необыкновенно привлекательное, надо только ближе узнать его; но узнавание это требует изрядного количества времени. Я никогда не встречал такого необъяснимого существа. Все время, что я с ним разговариваю, я чувствую, что в прямой линии его рта и за полузакрытыми глазами тлеет скрытый огонь. Уверены ли вы, что он не совершил злодеяния? Судя по виду, совершил.

Хотя это не влияет на его щедрость. Он настаивает, что для полного выздоровления мне обязательно нужно уехать как можно дальше от этой промозглой, холодной весны. И предлагает свой дом на восточном побережье Флориды, вкупе со своим обществом, разумеется. Я в растерянности. Мне хочется согласиться, но как же я брошу приют? Да и буквально недавно мы ссорились с ним, словно непримиримые враги, — как уж при такой штормовой смене настроений нам общаться? Если бы только это предложение исходило от Вас, то мне было бы гораздо проще принять решение. Не подумайте, что я напрашиваюсь, но Вы по-прежнему остаётесь самым близким мне человеком.

И это возвращает меня к неизменной просьбе о встрече. Покуда в лихорадочном бреду я прощался с этим миром, мне отчаянно хотелось оставить Вам хоть слово своей любви и дружбы. И я не смог. На записку сил уже не хватало, а передача словесного послания разбилась о Вашу изоляцию. Кто есть мистер Смит в масштабах нашей страны?

Прошу, сжальтесь.

С надеждой,

Г.Дж. Поттер»

 

Отправлено 28 марта.

 

***

 

Проживать книги намного увлекательней, чем писать их.

 

Гарри приехал в Нью-Йорк ближе к полудню, но Снейп его дождался, наверняка пожертвовав крайне важными делами. Он лично встретил гостя и показал ему дом. Принимать приглашение было неловко, но Снейп проявил потрясающую настойчивость в своём гостеприимстве. Он и слушать не хотел отговорок, что Гарри остановится у кого-то из студенческих приятелей.

 

Вещи у Гарри забрал лакей — крайне привлекательный и доброжелательный юноша, который сразу вызвал к себе расположение. Повышенное внимание к слуге не ускользнуло от Снейпа.

 

— Его зовут Седрик, — уточнил он мимоходом, очень сдержанно, но почему-то больше Седрика Гарри ни разу и не увидел.

 

Выбраться в город его заставила бытовая нужда. Простыни в приюте износились, больше тридцати наволочек просто испарились, большинство летних платьев у девочек выцвели до серой неузнаваемости, и для всего этого требовалось купить целые мили тканей. Особенно для платьев. В их захолустье не было ни нужного количества, ни желаемого качества.

 

Походы по магазинам, обед с бывшим профессором, суета большого города превратили день в чехарду образов и красок, и домой Гарри вернулся совершенно обессиленный. Он успел поужинать, выпить пару бокалов вина и добраться до пятидесятой страницы сборника стихов Роберта Бёрнса, прежде чем Снейп осчастливил его своим обществом.

 

— Вижу, вы выбрали достойнейшую компанию из всех возможных? — Снейп кивнул на книгу.

 

— Так и бесхитростный певец,

Страстей неопытный пловец,

Не знает низменных сердец -

Подводных скал –

И там находит свой конец,

Где счастья ждал.

 

Гарри читал не очень выразительно и без особого чувства, но Снейп слушал внимательно.

 

— Неужто день был настолько плох? — Он передал Гарри стакан виски. — Возьмите, это немного взбодрит вас.

 

Они поговорили о бантах и лентах, о кружеве и хлопке, о книгах и школе, в которую ходят воспитанники приюта. Впервые беседа о делах не увлекала, и очень быстро затухла. Снейп взялся перебирать корреспонденцию, Гарри вернулся к чтению Бёрнса, борясь с сонливостью. Прощаться не хотелось.

 

— Вы как-то спросили меня, почему я уволил мисс Джиневру Уизли, — прошло так много времени, что Гарри уже и забыл о девушке. Но стоило имени прозвучать, как прежняя досада всколыхнулась. — Так вот, мне показалось, она слишком отвлекала вас от исполнения обязанностей управляющего.

 

Гарри переваривал информацию с медлительностью, свойственной захмелевшему сознанию, старающемуся при этом сохранить самообладание.

 

— Но, сэр, вы не допускали мысли, что ошибаетесь в своих суждениях?

 

— Допускал. Но это не имеет значения. Я мог ее уволить, я посчитал это необходимым и я это сделал.

 

Немало удивленный, Гарри закрыл книгу и поднял взгляд на собеседника.

 

— Позвольте заметить, что это крайне эгоистичная позиция, совершенно не учитывающая интересы других людей.

 

— Позвольте заметить, что в данном вопросе меня совершенно не волнует ваше мнение.

 

Гарри рассмеялся.

 

— Удивительно! Такое ощущение, что вы защищаетесь.

 

— А если и так?

 

— Но, позвольте, я же вовсе на вас не нападаю.

 

— С чего вы решили, мистер Поттер, что я защищаюсь от вас?

 

Гарри опешил. Неужели Снейп увлекся привлекательной Джиневрой и приревновал ее к Гарри, расположение к которому она выказывала довольно явно? Но тогда почему не она сидит в этом кресле, перед этим камином, в обществе этого загадочного человека? Или увлекся Снейп вовсе не ею? Может ли такое быть? Смущение горячей волной омыло лицо.

 

— Не страшно. — Гарри улыбался и ощущал себя дрянным лжецом. — Мы довольно быстро нашли ей замену.

 

Снейп, похоже, остался доволен ответом.

 

Часы пробили полночь, и Гарри решил откланяться. Назавтра оставалось много дел, и после обеда его ждал обратный поезд. Он встал, желая доброй ночи, и пошатнулся. Выпитое следом за вином виски сыграли с ним дурную шутку. Снейп, видя затруднение гостя, поднялся следом.

 

— Позвольте вам помочь?

 

— Не нужно, благодарю! Все в порядке.

 

Разум умолял, что нужно скорее подняться в спальню, но тело упрямо, шаг за шагом, проходя мимо Снейпа, тянулось в его сторону, славно стебель цветка к солнцу. Ладони легли Гарри на плечи, и он даже не сообразил, когда оказался так близко к Снейпу. Он сам подошёл, или Снейп сжалился и сделал шаг навстречу? Но жалости не хотелось. Хотелось ласки.

 

Ладони на плечах сжались сильнее, притягивая, приглашая приблизиться ещё немного, почти вплотную. Сделалось жарко. И откуда в теле этого холодного человека столько тепла, что оно согревает, не касаясь? Гарри зажмурился.

 

Все, о чем он мог думать — это удивительное, практически невозможное совпадение, подмеченное Малфоем. Он всей душой надеялся, что невероятное окажется правдой. И тогда его сердцу не придется разрываться на части, оно сможет рухнуть в омут одного большого незамутненного чувства целиком. О, как же он этого желал.

 

— Мистер Принц? — Гарри сам себя едва слышал.

 

Молчание, затянувшееся и многообещающее, будоражило неоправданной надеждой. Сердце так стучало, что Гарри боялся не услышать ответ.

 

— Мистер Принц, — повторил Снейп с усилием и тоской. — Кто это?

 

Из глубины поднялся вой, разбившийся о ком в горле и превратившийся на выдохе в жалкий стон. Глазам стало горячо и влажно. Барьеры, подточенные алкоголем, рухнули окончательно, и Гарри не смог сдержать хлынувших слёз разочарования.

 

«Дорогой мистер Принц!

Меня не было в приюте всего пару дней, но словно прошла вечность. Я позволил стремительно увлечь себя суматохе Нью-Йорка, и теперь привычная жизнь кажется ползущей со скоростью улитки.

Ткани для постельного белья доставят завтра, а хлопок и батист для платьев я привез с собой. Какими глазами девочки смотрели внутрь коробок! С каким трепетом они прикасались к лентам и кружевам. Я ощущал себя добрым волшебником из сказки, хотя, несомненно, в этом куда больше Вашей заслуги. И мистера Снейпа. Он очень помог мне в последний день. Без его руководства я бы не успел и половины дел! И с каждой встречей, признаюсь, его компания кажется мне все более приятной. Чего не могу сказать о каждом новом письме Вам.

Не сочтите неблагодарным, но, умоляю, разрешите эту безответную ситуацию. Отпустите меня, если я Вам не нужен, исчезните из моей жизни. Или наоборот — ворвитесь в неё, сметите годы отчуждения и дайте понять, что я не чужой Вам в этом мире. Я так устал от Вашей игры. У меня больше нет сил следовать ее правилам. Мне так хочется жить, чувствуя рядом живое, настоящее, теплое плечо. И слышать ответ на свои мысли. Любой ответ. Лишь бы не молчание длиной в пять лет.

Г.Дж. Поттер»

 

Отправлено 13 апреля.

 

***

 

Я начал это письмо много лет назад, но у меня не нашлось ни единой секунды, чтобы его закончить.

 

«Дорогой мистер Принц!

Вы были на похоронах? Туда пришло столько людей, а я был так рассеян и потерян, что даже не догадался поискать знакомые лица.

Какая чудовищная трагедия. Я словно лишился частички сердца, и при каждом ударе оно кровоточит. Ребенку из приюта впору пожимать плечами со знанием жизни. Кому, как не ему, знать о потерях и боли? Но я не знал. Даже не догадывался.

Разбиться на самолёте. Звучит так же абсурдно, как гибель Вильгельма Завоевателя от удара электрическим током. Откуда, скажите, у мистера Снейпа был самолет? У человека, владеющего самым старым и чопорным домом во всей Америке, которого строили ещё при отцах-основателях! Самолёт — это слишком прогрессивно. Будь он Жюлем Верном, так я бы и не удивился. Но Снейп!

Закрытый гроб, короткая молитва, и будьте любезны поверить, что этого человека больше нет. А я не верю. Все мое естество кричит о невозможности произошедшего. Он казался таким сильным, непоколебимым, прочно стоящим на ногах. Словно ни одна буря не заставит его пошатнуться. Не стоило ему отрываться от земли.

Сколь многие пришли с ним проститься, и как мало было пролито по нему слёз. Возможно, они тоже думали, что ценили его меньше, чем он заслуживал, и упустили шанс впустить его в свое сердце достаточно глубоко, чтобы сохранить признательность и уважение к его поступкам даже спустя годы.

Я не заметил, как полюбил его. И Вы, надеюсь, простите мне эту сентиментальность. Мне так важно поделиться чувствами, иначе они разорвут меня на куски. Тем более с вами — единственным, кто у меня остался.

Пожалуйста, напишите, что с Вами все в порядке. Я буду рад даже записке от Вашего секретаря.

Искренне Ваш,

Г.Дж. Поттер»

 

Отправлено 6 мая.

 

Через открытое окно доносился цокот копыт вперемешку с тарахтением автомобильных двигателей. День, жаркий и душный, не торопился разразиться грозой, продолжая тушить прохожих в собственном соку. Гарри смутно помнил, как оказался в этом кабинете.

 

— В каком смысле — единственный наследник?

 

Филиус Флитвик, крошечный мужчина в летах, нетерпеливо поёрзал на своём высоком стуле и постучал о столешницу новомодной шариковой ручкой.

 

— Это значит, что вам в единоличное пользование переходит всё движимое и недвижимое имущество, включая ценные бумаги, вклады в банках Чикаго, Нью-Йорка, Бостона, Нового Орлеана, а также дома в...

 

— Подождите. — Гарри отчаянно замотал головой. Похоже, его мозг от жары и недосыпа превратился в рагу. — Как — наследник?

 

Мистер Флитвик улыбнулся и придвинул к Гарри раскрытую кожаную папку с бумагами.

 

— Мистер Поттер, просто поставьте подпись внизу листа. С деталями сможете ознакомиться дома, и, если возникнут какие-то вопросы или потребуется консультация, вы прекрасно знаете мой адрес.

 

«Мистер Снейп,

Что же Вы наделали.

Я отчаянно взывал к Вам, к каждому из Ваших имён, выдуманным и настоящим, но Вы не откликнулись. А теперь уже слишком поздно.

Вы оставили меня одного, отняв даже надежду на утешение. Всех, кого я любил или думал, что любил, больше нет. Я придавлен Вашим наследством, словно гранитной плитой. Не нужны мне Ваши дома и состояние. Мне нужно лишь вернуть тот вечер в Нью-Йорке, чтобы не позволить Вам меня обмануть. Поймать Вас за руку, заглянуть в глаза. Что же мне делать теперь со всей этой нерастраченной любовью? Без Вас она приносит лишь боль».

Не отправлено 8 мая.

 

***

 

Какое б надо мной ни висло небо, у меня есть сердце, достойное любого жребия.

 

На первом этаже дважды пробили старые дребезжащие часы. Сон, поверхностный и тревожный, соскользнул в одно мгновение, словно его и не было. Гарри открыл глаза — не отдохнувший, но с ясной головой. Каждую ночь одно и то же.

 

Ему не нравился дом на площади Гриммо. Мрачный и неуютный, он полнился шорохами и жил какой-то своей болезненной старческой жизнью: вздыхал, скрипел и будто бы даже самовольно переставлял предметы, хотя Гарри не исключал, что сам забывал, куда клал книги и ставил бокалы. Он был бы и рад захлопнуть двери и никогда не возвращаться, но дом приманивал призрачной возможностью, что когда-нибудь среди этих стен получится отыскать ответы на все незаданные вопросы.

 

На чердаке что-то упало и покатилось. В коридоре скрипнула ступенькой лестница. Он довольно быстро перестал пугаться этих звуков и выбегать из спальни на поиск непрошеных гостей. Вреда от звуков не было, и они из угрозы превратились в неотъемлемую часть особняка.

 

Стакан на прикроватном столике оказался пуст, и Гарри со смиренным вздохом поднялся. Несмотря на отсутствие страха, ночные прогулки по дому не вызывали энтузиазма. Набросив халат, он вышел в коридор и побрел привычным путем до кухни, но замер у кабинета. Под дверью виднелась полоска теплого жёлтого цвета. Уверенный, что не мог оставить лампу непогашенной, Гарри набрался решимости, словно воздуха перед прыжком в воду, и распахнул дверь.

 

В кабинете, за столом, с невозмутимым видом и в странном одеянии, похожем на мантию судьи, сидел Снейп. Захотелось немедленно развернуться и убежать — подальше от этого дома, от Снейпа, от лжи, которую тот наверняка принес с собой, и от правды, добиваться которой не осталось сил. Но Гарри удержала мелочь — письма, которые Снейп перебирал. Десятки исповедей и признаний, которые Гарри не мог перестать писать, за которые он цеплялся в привычном монологе, чтобы не сойти с ума — все они лежали на столе, как вспоротая и выпотрошенная душа.

 

— По какому праву? Это не ваши письма! — зло выпалил Гарри, делая шаг внутрь комнаты, но не приближаясь.

 

— Они адресованы мне. — При звуках спокойного голоса, вкрадчивого, завораживающего, сделалось только больнее.

 

— Они адресованы человеку, погибшему месяц назад, и которым вы, возможно, никогда не являлись.

 

— Если вы позволите...

 

— Я думал, вы мертвы!

 

— ...Я бы хотел объясниться.

 

Гарри тяжело дышал. Он смотрел, как ловкие длинные пальцы сворачивают письма, раскладывают их обратно по конвертам.

 

— Вы мне солгали.

 

В шелесте бумаги и отсутствующем взгляде не было ответа.

 

— Дважды.

 

— Я солгал вам гораздо большее число раз.

 

— За что вы так со мной? Ведь я вас...

 

В глазах отчаянно защипало, грудь сдавило, удерживая от вдоха. Это сон, дурной сон.

 

Скрипнули ножки стула по паркету. Снейп обхватил Гарри за талию и подвёл к кушетке, помог сесть, после чего отошёл обратно к столу и встал вполоборота, будто не определившись — смотреть на Гарри или отвернуться.

 

— Иногда приходится руководствоваться интересами большинства, даже если это причиняет боль дорогим нам людям.

 

— Но смерть!

 

— Это был не мой выбор.

 

— А чей? Кому могла прийти в голову такая чудовищная идея? Зачем?

 

Снейп вздохнул и провел по лицу ладонью, словно снимая прилипшую старую маску, ставшую неудобной или ненужной. Он выглядел уставшим и будто разом постаревшим.

 

— Я не смогу сейчас ответить на все ваши вопросы, Гарри. Для этого потребуется гораздо больше времени, чем есть у меня в распоряжении.

 

Снейп смотрел с нерешительностью, будто все ещё сомневался. Слова давались ему непросто.

 

— Идёт война.

 

— Какая война?

 

— Давняя, начавшаяся задолго до нашего с вами рождения, но оттого не менее кровопролитная. И если ради шанса на победу требуется умереть для общества — я готов принести эту жертву.

 

Умереть для общества. Гарри внутренне содрогнулся, представив, что это значит для такого человека, как Снейп. Исчезни незначительный и безвестный Гарри Поттер, никто бы и не заметил. То ли дело Северус Снейп — профессор, меценат, попечитель десятка приютов и сумасшедших домов, не скупящийся тратить своё огромное состояние на помощь другим. Какая потеря для этого самого общества! Но не для Гарри?

 

— Кто ещё знает, что вы живы?

 

— Из вашего мира? Никто.

 

— Нашего мира? Вы что же, явились из потустороннего? Боже мой, вы совсем меня запутали.

 

Снейп отвернулся к столу, его шепот было не разобрать, и через мгновение в дрожащие руки Гарри всунули волшебным образом появившийся стакан воды.

 

— Знакомый вам мир — не единственный существующий. Есть другой, совсем рядом, в тени, в зеркальном искажении, но не менее реальный, в котором живёт множество людей, обладающих удивительными способностями. Таких людей, как Луна Лавгуд, Невилл Лонгботтом, Кристина Макдафф. — Впервые за время разговора губы Снейпа тронула призрачная улыбка. — Таких как вы, Гарри.

 

Гарри поперхнулся и закашлялся.

 

— Я? Но послушайте, это абсурд...

 

— Лошадь, которую вы видели, помните? И тень? У этих созданий есть свои названия, они существуют в мире, доступном нам с вами, и который недоступен людям без... способностей.

 

— Я не понимаю...

 

— И не старайтесь. Это требует большего времени и некоторой, я бы назвал, демонстрации.

 

Гарри устало поник. Несмотря на необходимость многое обдумать, в голове было пусто. Хотелось лечь спать, а проснувшись — забыть об этой встрече. Хотя один вопрос всё же соскользнул с кончика языка.

 

— Если никто не знает, что вы живы, почему вы пришли ко мне?

 

Снейп долгое время молчал, словно подбирая правильное, доступное объяснение. Он держал в руках стопку незапечатанных писем и задумчиво поглаживал верхний конверт.

 

— Вы часто спрашивали, почему из всех подростков я выбрал именно вас, чтобы оплатить учёбу и открыть дорогу в жизнь. И я не могу ответить, потому что я вас не выбирал. Вас навязали мне как досадную необходимость. И когда пришло время вам покинуть приют, это показалось самым простым решением — оплатить учёбу в обмен на письма, чтобы знать, где вы и что с вами происходит. И вы так искренне обо всём рассказывали, так наивно и послушно откликались на любое указание, что сильно упростили мне работу.

 

Гарри смотрел на сцепленные вокруг стакана пальцы, стыдясь самого себя и жалея о заданном вопросе. Лучше бы он не знал ничего.

 

— Но постепенно моё мнение о вас изменилось, и...

 

Запнувшись, Снейп с непонятным удивлением вновь посмотрел на письма, убрал их во внутренний карман своего странного одеяния и в волнении сделал несколько стремительных шагов по комнате.

 

— За вами придут, Гарри. Рано или поздно это случится. Вас утянут в мир, в котором вы никого не знаете, где всё чужое, к которому вы совершенно не приспособлены. И единственное, что я могу сделать — это предложить вам свою помощь. Я могу забрать вас с собой сейчас...

 

— Забрать меня с собой. — Гарри поставил на пол опустевший стакан и закрыл лицо руками. В памяти отозвалось эхо давнего разговора: — Потому что можете.

 

— Потому что хочу, Гарри!

 

Снейп обхватил его запястья, отнял руки от лица. Он стоял на коленях, в не меньшем смятении, чем сам Гарри. Мгновение он ещё колебался, но потом пальцы осторожно приблизились к щеке Гарри, почти со страхом коснулись кожи, провели вниз к подбородку. Так нежно, что щемило в груди.

 

— Я хочу, чтобы вы пошли со мной, — шёпотом, чтобы никто, даже пустой дом, не мог их услышать.

 

— Я хочу...

 

Гарри завороженно смотрел в пылающую тьму глаз Снейпа. Она притягивала, лишала собственной воли. Уж лучше утонуть в этом омуте, чем вновь остаться одному, без единой надежды. Гарри закрыл глаза.

 

Прикосновение губ было лёгким, горячим, почти выдуманным, как мираж. Дыхание обжигало и иссушало, им невозможно было надышаться. Чувствуя нарастающее головокружение, Гарри вновь взглянул на Снейпа.

 

— Чтобы пойти с вами, мне придётся умереть?

 

Снейп кивнул. Не совсем понимая, что это значит, Гарри уже был согласен. Чем дольше они говорили, тем больше он убеждался: Снейпа не существует, и этот вечер — не более, чем плод его воображения. И если нужно умереть, всерьёз или понарошку, он не возражает. Лишь бы Снейп был с ним рядом.

 

На первом этаже трижды пробили старые дребезжащие часы. Снейп вздрогнул, поднялся и отступил на шаг.

 

— У вас есть время завтра до конца дня, — он положил на стол старую табакерку. — Вы можете остаться здесь, в этом доме. У вас останутся деньги и все возможности этого мира, которые только эти деньги смогут вам принести. Но если вы решите пойти со мной...

 

Снейп смотрел с грустью, без улыбки, словно заранее осознавая фатальные недостатки предлагаемой альтернативы.

 

— Вы не найдёте лёгкой и спокойной жизни. Моё общество, которого вы так ослеплённо искали, не принесёт уважения и не встретит понимания среди тех, кто повстречается вам на пути. Возможно, вы испугаетесь, передумаете, но дороги назад уже не будет. Пойдёте со мной, и Гарри Поттер, сирота из Приюта Альбуса Дамблдора, исчезнет. Останется только Гарри Поттер, Мальчик, Который Выжил. Но обещаю, если пойдёте со мной, я вас уже не оставлю.

 

— Никогда? — Гарри улыбался, воспринимая сказанное как сказку или шутку.

 

— Никогда.

 

Мурашки пробежали вдоль позвоночника. Никогда. Это было сказано с такой решительной неотвратимостью, уже не обещание, а приговор.

 

— Завтра до полуночи — либо откройте её. — Снейп ударил пальцем по крышке табакерки. — Либо... когда-нибудь мы с вами ещё увидимся, но уже при иных обстоятельствах.

 

На первом этаже старые дребезжащие часы пробили шесть раз. Гарри проснулся и обнаружил себя задремавшим на жёсткой кушетке. Тело ныло, шея затекла, и ужасно хотелось пить. На столе, поблёскивая мутным металлическим боком, стояла табакерка. Сунув её в карман, Гарри вышел из кабинета и тяжело сбежал по лестнице вниз, на кухню.

 

Он пил медленно, глоток за глотком, пытаясь сделать вид хотя бы для себя — он думает, размышляет, принимает решение. От тяжести в кармане халат перекосился и сполз на бок. Подняв металлическую коробочку на ладони, он рассмотрел её со всех сторон и не нашёл ничего примечательного.

 

Гарри открыл табакерку.


End file.
